


the shenanigans and hijiinks of two kids, too young and dumb

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [11]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - No Band, Chemistry, Childhood Friends, Explosions, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lee Jinki and Lee Taemin are Brothers, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: When Jinki encourages his little brother to make friends on his first day of kindergarten, he could not know the amount of damage Taemin and Jongin would cause.--Or: the main hijinx of Taemin and Jongin's friendship and relationship over their school yearsPrompt: TaeKai as two kids uwu just cutie adventures and misadventures of two kids too young and dumb
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521983
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	the shenanigans and hijiinks of two kids, too young and dumb

Taemin doesn’t want to let go of his big brother’s hand as he stares in the playground. There’s so many kids around and he’s scared, he wants to go back home… Why does he _have_ to start school? He was fine just dancing and playing all day. 

“Go on, Tae, it’ll be fine!”

“But it’s big and scary.”

Jinki purses his lips and crouches down. “Well, aren’t those films you like scary?”

“Only the first few times you watch them.”

“Maybe kindergarten will be the same, hm? It’s only scary the first few times, like your movies.”

Taemin sticks his lips out, glowering. “You’re right.”

“Go on, I’m sure you’ll make some friends.”

Taemin doubts that very much but he drops Jinki’s hand and takes a breath, stepping into the playground. Another kid runs by him, screaming and he jumps, staring wide eyed. He follows where the teachers are telling him to go and is asked his name a few times, eventually being pushed into a classroom. It’s full of boring walls and rainbows and toys and Taemin wrinkles his nose. He’s guided over to the hooks on the wall and puts his bag and jacket up before he looks around the room. 

There are no kids that he sees that he wants to be friends with. 

They’re all loud, yelling and giggling, some are crying and wailing and Taemin opts to head to the small corner where all the blankets and pillows are piled. There’s a small hole behind them and he crawls in, grateful for the noise being deafened. He jumps when he finds another boy in there, curled up with a flashlight and a book.

He looks up, shocked at Taemin before he gives a smile. “Hate the noise?”

Taemin nods and the other boy moves his legs, giving Taemin a space to sit. “I’m Jongin.”

“Taemin.”

They nod at each other and Jongin goes back to his book. Taemin curls up in the pillows, yawning. He did have to get up early this morning and Jinki told him he got to nap at kindergarten so he decided to let his eyes close and curl up in the warm fort.

Taemin wakes up to Jinki’s voice. “What the fuck do you mean you _lost_ Taemin, I dropped him off at the school gates! He doesn’t run off oh god what the fuck he wouldn’t just wander off-”

“-And Jongin? You lost my Nini? You better have every cop in the precinct looking for our children, when the media hears of this-”

“JINKLES!” 

Taemin rushes out of the fort, falling over when he tries to stand, shaking his head from the sleepiness before he rushes forward. He latches onto Jinki’s leg and grins up at him. “Is it time to come home now?”

Taemin’s confused when Jinki bursts into tears and drops to his knees, hugging him tightly. “Oh my god, Taemin you have to tell the teacher where you are!”

“Why? Oh, I made a friend! I made a friend, Jongin!”

Jongin peers out of the fort, looking around before he crawls out and walks over. “Jinkles, this is Jongin!”

Jongin immediately gets gripped in a tearful hug too and Taemin tilts his head. “Did we do something wrong?”

Jinki lets out a breath, shaking his head. “No, no you didn’t. Just… no one could find you two and we thought something had happened to you. You need to let your teachers know where you are! You scared me, Tae.”

Taemin grins, giggling. “So I guess school is as scary for you as it is for me.”

Jinki rolls his eyes and chuckles, wiping his cheek. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

* * *

Taemin chews the apple slices he got given for break and rolls his eyes. They’re already browning and they’re just chewy. Third grade breaks changing sucked. Jongin looks as unimpressed with his destroyed orange slices and Taemin sits up. “Hey, Jinki gave me some chocolate for lunch… want to share it?”

Jongin looks excited and nods, pushing the tub away from him. Taemin pulls it out his bag and is in the middle of ripping the wrapping open when someone appears next to him. “Hey… Hey can I have that candy bar? I’ll give you 1,000 Won for it.”

Taemin looks up at the kid next to him before tilting his head at Jongin. Jongin shrugs and Taemin nods, taking the money handed to him and giving the candy bar in exchange for it. He looks it over and grins. Jongin tilts his head but Taemin ignores him, getting another candy bar out his bag and laying it on the table. Sure enough, another kid in their grade appeared, offering another 1,000 Won and Taemin accepts it before leaning back.

“Jongin how much longer before we have to be back in class?”

“Twenty minutes.”

“Follow me.”

Seventeen minutes later, Taemin and Jongin rush back onto campus, hiding between the senior students coming back, bags stocked with cheap candy. They had the perfect plan. Sell candy, keep some of the money, buy cheap candy, rinse and repeat. They spread the word through their mid morning classes and by lunch, Taemin got to his locker to find a mob of students looking for him. He gladly takes money from them, letting them choose whatever candy they want and by the end of the lunch, Jongin and Taemin are seventy-six thousand Won richer. They high five, sort through the money and head back to class as if they aren’t breaking the school’s newest rule.

It’s the second week of doing it, that Jongin sprints past. “SOOMAN.”

Taemin slams his locker closed and drops to his knees, pretending to rumble through his backpack as the kids disappear. The head master turns the corner and Taemin pretends not to notice him until he stops in front of Taemin. “Lee Taemin. Office, now. And next time, it might be noteworthy for you as an entrepreneur to remember that CCTV exists.”

Taemin looks up, following Sooman’s finger to see the CCTV camera that… stares at his locker directly.

He shrugs his shoulders and grins. He’s been caught, might as well take it on the chin. 

“KIM JONGIN GET BACK HERE.”

He hears Jongin shriek in the background and laughs loudly as he heads for the office. 

A week’s suspension but being able to keep the money as it was legally made is more than fair, they agree with a silent head tilt as their respective parents drag them off campus, furious.

* * *

"Uh, Taemin.”

“What?”

“That’s the wrong chemical.”

“I know.”

Jongin looks around his high school chemistry class, nervous. “Taemin, come on, we’ve already done the experiments, we can go for lunch. We’re the last one’s here, I’m hungry.”

“We’re alone in the chemistry classroom for about ten minutes and you don’t want to make something explode?”

“You’re making something explode?” Jongin immediately loses interest in the pizza in the cafeteria and focuses on Taemin. He grabs his boyfriend’s wrist as he notices the jar in his hand. “Not that one, that’ll make a noxious gas that can kill us.”

“How do you know that?”

“Donghae literally taught that in this class about twenty minutes ago.”

“There’s a chance for me to blow things up and you think I was listening to him?”

Jongin snorts. That’s a good point. He looks over the chemicals and points to one. “That one won’t kill us.”

Taemin puts the dangerous chemical back and grabs the new one. He’s careful, using a pipette to only drop in a few drips. 

Both of them are disappointed when nothing happens. Taemin huffs. “Well that was-”

Both boys are thrown back as a loud bang echoes around the room. The fire alarms go off and they cough looking up. The sprinklers are currently putting out the small fire from the explosion of their chemicals and they yelp. 

Jongin rushes for the door and Taemin curses. He grabs their books and bags from next to the now extinguished beaker and sprints out with Jongin.

“Fire safety one-oh-one, you dick, leave your shit behind!”

“So they can identify us from the charred textbooks with our _names_ in them?”

“Fuck, good point.”

They manage to mingle in with the crowds of other students and head out. They get in line with the rest of the chemistry class and try to suppress nervous laughter. They avoid looking at each other, shoving their charred textbooks in their bag, shaking their head.

Lesson learned, Donghae said not to mix chemicals for this reason. 

Taemin and Jongin grow in anxiety as the fire brigade appears, rushing into the science labs. Thankfully, all the students get let out to go home early and they breathe a sigh of relief. 

They’re almost out when large hands clamp down on their shoulders and they look up to find Donghae, with Sooman behind him.

Taemin clears his throat. “Sir-”

Donghae silences him with a look. “Did neither of you notice your eyebrows had been burned off?”

Sooman rolls his eyes. “Why is it whenever something happens it’s always you two?”

* * *

The college frat party is the most  _ boring _ party Taemin has been to this entire freshers week. He sighs and his eyes meet Jongin’s across the room. He tilts his head towards the stairs and Jongin nods, moving across the room. Sure they’ve met people and made friends but currently, Minho met Jongin’s friends and is drunkenly making out with Sehun, and Kibum is half asleep in a drunken stupor mumbling about the fashion design he wanted to do but Taemin dragged him to the party.

Jongin beats Taemin upstairs and he finds him in an unoccupied bedroom. He shuts the door behind him and they both immediately groan. “Ugh this is the worst frat party I’ve ever been to.”

“The worst of the year and we’re not even a week in.”

They both collapse on the bed, chuckling. “God, Minho and Sehun, huh?”

“Wasn’t seeing that one coming.”

Taemin props himself up on a shoulder, grinning. “Wanna fuck around?”

“Oh come on, this is someone’s bed!”

“Last night we fucked in my roommate’s bed.”

Jongin looks scandalised. “You told me that was yours!”

“I said it was  _ a _ bed, I never said it was mine. Besides, my roommate is an asshole it doesn’t matter.”

“Lee Taemin, your  _ morals _ , scandalous.”

Taemin grins and jumps up, leaning against the wall. “Then fuck me here.”

Jongin rolls his eyes but follows his boyfriend, pushing him against the wall. Their lips meet and Taemin grips onto Jongin. The kiss almost immediately becomes teeth clacking together, tongues desperately trying to get closer to one another. Jongin grips Taemin’s hips and pushes him up the wall for Taemin to yelp.

They pull apart and Taemin rubs his head as he looks up at the shelf above him. He shrieks as he pushes Jongin out the way as a heavy bust falls from the shelf. There’s a horrible cracking sound followed by the sound of smashing glass as it breaks the wooden flooring. 

“Ah… I guess we’re in the room above the conservatory.”

“Uh, okay so good news, I know no one is in there so no one got hurt by that.”

“Is there bad news following this?”

“We need to run because the college just paid for that for the gardening class and rents it out to K-Pop idols for their videos.”

Taemin rips the door open and he and Jongin rush back downstairs, mingling with the other party goers trying to figure out what the noise was. 

Jonghyun and Chanyeol, their best friends, raise their eyebrows as they appear and they grin sheepishly. They roll their eyes and help them outside, under the guise of a party ruined before they promptly push Taemin and Jongin into the pond outside the frat house.

They both shriek as they bob in the water, pushing algae out their hair and off their faces.

Jonghyun sighs. “You two are just a bunch of kids, huh?”

Chanyeol snorts. “So young and dumb… you think they’re going to get us arrested some time?”

“I give it a week.” Jonghyun rolls his eyes again before reaching out to help Taemin out the pond.

Taemin and Jongin grin at each other, giggling. That’s them, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/punk_taekai)


End file.
